Little Kid and Hiroshi, best friends?
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: One late evening, a child comes to Hiroshi. Who is it and why can't the child remember anything except his name?


**Chapter 1: Name?**

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Kei said a little tired as he stood in the open front door. It was getting really cold inside as the wind blew in through the window.  
Hiroshi tossed a pillow at him. "Close the door, it's getting cold." He mumbled like a child that wanted their parents to leave.  
Kei sighted and was about to close the door when he heard the usual: "See you tomorrow, Kei."

Hiroshi yawned as he was now all alone. It had been a boring day. Nothing had happened today. Yuuta had been visiting a friend and ditched him, so he ended up with Kei.  
Ogino didn't come to visit him, that made him kind of sad and Haruka wasn't visiting either.  
A yawn escaped his lips as he took of his glasses and lay back on the couch. He had an apartment but he was too tired to walk all the way up there.  
As he drifted into dream land, a light knock was heard from the door.  
"We're closed!" Hiroshi shouted tired but before he could drift, a new knock was heard.  
"It can't be helped." Hiroshi said a little annoyed and put his glasses back on.  
He let his legs lead him to the door.  
"What can I help you with?" Hiroshi asked as he opened the door. What met him was surprising. The only thing was darkness and a cold wind.  
_'Probably a prank..._' Hiroshi thought and closed the door a little harsh to show that he was annoyed. But as soon as the door closed, a new series of knocking was heard.  
"What is it now!?" Hiroshi shouted annoyed and opened the door harsh.  
But the same meet him, only darkness and cold wind.  
Suddenly he felt something tug on his pants. He let his brown eyes look down only to meet two dark yellow/brown. (I'm not sure what colors his eyes have.)  
He blinked for a second. It was a little kid's eyes he stared into.  
A cold breeze went by, but he didn't care and bowed down to study the child. He had dark, short, blue hair. The dark yellow/brown eyes closed as some tears were on each side of his eyelashes.  
"Are you lost?" Hiroshi smiled as he seemed to recognize the child.  
The child nodded and put up his small hands to wipe away a tear.  
"Let Hiroshi nii-chan help you." Hiroshi said as picked up the child.  
Who was this kid? And why did he seem so familiar?  
"What's your name, little one?" Hiroshi asked as he walked up to the couch. The child didn't answer but just stared helplessly at Hiroshi. It seemed that he couldn't talk. When the child opened his mouth, not a single sound came out.  
"Maybe you can write it?" Hiroshi smiled as he sat down the child and went to look for a paper and a pen.  
"You remind me of someone." Hiroshi said as looked under a bunk of papers that was filled with drawings of his little brother.  
The child looked at him with a "wanting to know more" face.  
"I don't know him very well but he hangs out with Haruka-chan and that bastard goat Valentino." Hiroshi continued as he found what he was looking for.  
The child didn't recognize the names so he only stared helplessly at the white paper as he had a pen in his hand.  
Hiroshi found some cookies as he looked at the kid. He reminded him of the kid with glasses and dark blue hair, the one that was possessed by the man who called himself his father. He started eating and waited for the kid to write something.  
Why of all people had the kid come to him?  
After awhile as the kid didn't write anything, Hiroshi became a little annoyed. Maybe the kid was hungry?  
"Here is a cookie." Hiroshi said as he gave the kid a cookie and petted his head.  
"Isn't it good?" Hiroshi smiled warmly. The kid nodded and smiled.  
Hiroshi sat back in the other couch and started thinking.  
This was strange? Should he call the police? Maybe Yuuta could come and help him? No, that would be bad. He got easily jealous. Maybe, Ogino, he had a child? No. Kei? No. Haruka? No. Valentino? Never!

The only thing he could do as wait for the child to write something. But what if the child couldn't write? No. Then he would have said so. But he can't talk!

"Can't you write?" Hiroshi asked curious as he ate a new cookie.  
The kid nodded a little embarrassed.  
"Then what if we play a name game." Hiroshi said play fully and looked over at the excited kid.  
"Okay, I'm saying all the letters in the alphabet and you nod at every letter you have in your name."  
The kid nodded excited. Hiroshi took the paper and the pencil and was ready to write.  
"A?" The child nodded and held up two fingers to show that he had two A's in his name.  
"B?"  
"C?"  
"D?"  
"E?"  
"F?"  
"G?"  
"H?"  
"I?"  
"J?"  
"K?"  
"L?"  
"M?"  
"N?"  
"O?" The kid nodded and smiled his usual warm smile.  
"P?"  
"Q?"  
"R?" The child nodded and looked at Hiroshi who wrote it down.  
"S?"  
"T?" The child nodded and yawned tired.  
"U?"  
"V?"  
"W?"  
"X?"  
"Y?" The child nodded once more.  
"Z?"  
"So you have: A, A, O, R, T and Y?"  
The child nodded with a serious face.  
"No, I'm going to guess your name, that's the fun part."  
The kid yawned loudly and wiped away a tear.  
"Is it... Yartoa ?" Hiroshi asked as he hoped on guessing right.  
The kid shook his head.  
"Ya...Yataro?"  
The child nodded.  
"Yataro...YATARO? You can't be?" Hiroshi shouted wide eyed and pointed at the kid who only stared confused at him with half closed eyes.

_A/N:__**  
**__What do you think? Review, please. I'm going to continue if you say something at least. Everyone is super out of character! Hmmm, I know that it's the characters in the alphabet and not kanji or whatever… ignore that, please? I don't know when I will update this story, have you seen the ton of stories I was such an idiot to write and not continue on?_


End file.
